Le temps guérit toute les blessures
by xxxQueenxxx
Summary: Ils disent que le temps efface toute les blessures, ils mentent.Le temps, il ne les efface pas. Il les fait rétrécir mais elles sont toujours là. Et vous avez l'impression qu'elles ne disparaîtront jamais vraiment. [One-Shot]


Ils disent que le temps efface toute les blessures, ils mentent.

Le temps, il ne les efface pas. Il les fait rétrécir mais elles sont toujours là. Et vous avez l'impression qu'elles ne disparaîtront jamais vraiment. Vous avez l'impression que toute votre vie vous allez avoir un trou qui jamais ne sera reboucher. N'importe quoi, même le plus petit des détails, vous rappellera la personne perdue.

Et des "n'importe quoi" il y en avait plein la maison d' _ **Amos Diggory**_. Des cravates, des contrôles, des lettres...Toute sa maison était rempli de rappel que son fils était mort.

 _ **(mort,mort,mort)**_

Ce qui lui fait le plus mal c'est que son meurtrier ne sera jamais arrêté et condamné pour le crime qu'il a commis. Après tout le Ministère nie en bloc le retour de Voldemort. Et il semblerait que le corps sans vie de son fils n'ait pas aider le moins du monde.

 _ **oOoOo**_

Amos, il a peur qu'avec le temps il oublie le son de la voix de son fils, qu'il oublie à quoi ressemblait son sourire, la forme de son visage. Parfois quand il en ressent le besoin, il ouvre l'album de photo et même si ça lui fait du mal, Merlin que ça lui fait du mal, il parcourt les photos avec nostalgie.

Les premiers pas de Cedric.

 ** _(mort,mort,mort)_**

Cedric recevant sa lettre pour Poudlard à ses onze ans.

 _ **(mort,mort,mort)**_

Cedric achetant sa baguette.

 ** _(mort,mort,mort)_**

Cedric lui envoyant une lettre pour lui dire qu'il avait été réparti à Poufsouffle.

 ** _(mort,mort,mort)_**

Cedric l'informant que le Tournoi des Trois sorciers allait être abriter à Poudlard cette année et lui demandant des conseils. Et lui insistant sur sa participation.

 _ **(sa faute,sa faute,sa faute)**_

 _ **oOoOo**_

Et personne ne peut comprendre ce qu'il ressent, parce qu'il a juste l'impression de ne rien ressentir, l'impression d'être vide. Cédric était tout pour lui, son fils unique, sa lumière, sa vie. Et on lui avait enlevé, on l'avait tué sans aucun remord juste pour atteindre Harry Potter.

Les larmes continuent de couler, comme si elles n'allaient jamais s'arrêter. Elles coulent alors qu'il est au chevet d'Harry Potter, qui lui est sorti du labyrinthe vivant. Il l'écoute lui expliquer comment il s'en est sorti, comment Cedric a été tuer. Et une partie de lui aurait préféré que ce soit le Survivant qui meure, après tout il n'aurait pas eu de parents qui l'aurait pleurer.

Son fils est mort à dix-sept ans. Dix-sept ans. C'est pas un âge pour mourir, il avait encore la vie devant lui. Il le voyait déjà travailler au Ministère à ses côtés, il le voyait déjà se marier avec cette Serdaigle, Cho Chang, et lui apporter des petits-enfants qu'il aurait gâté. Mais rien de ça n'arrivera maintenant. Parce qu'il est mort.

Et il peut encore se revoir courant depuis les gradins, désespéré de voir si Cedric avait gagner le tournoi. Il a vu Harry se faire emmener plus loin par le célèbre vétéran de guerre, Maugrey. Dumbledore n'avait pas été assez vite pour l'empêcher de voir le corps sans vie de Cedric.

oOoOo

Il est assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il est assis et son fils est mort. Cedric, le doux Cedrix, est mort. Et lui il est assis, ses mains aussi froides que le corps de son fils.

 _ **(mort,mort,mort)**_

Il ne peut rien faire. Il ne peut rien faire pour ramener Cedric à la vie, rien pour apaiser la douleur atroce qui écrase son torse.

 ** _(mort,mort,mort)_**

Et même les explications de Dumbledore n'apaise pas la douleur. Il lui dit comment Cedric est mort, il lui dit qu'un mangemort a infiltré Poudlard, que Voldemort est de retour et que c'est lui le responsable pour la mort de son fils. Il écoute sans vraiment comprendre. C'est pour ça que lorsqu'il entend le nom de Vous-savez-qui il ne réagit pas.

La voix de Dumbledore est douce, juste plus forte qu'un chuchotement. Et ses mots sonnent comme des échos dans son esprit. Il a envie de le croire sans poser de questions mais il sait mieux que ça. Il lui dit que les choses vont aller mieux, qu'il va aller mieux.

 ** _"Non! Comment est-ce que c'est sensé aller mieux quand mon fils est mort, Dumbledore ?!"_**

Le vieil homme le regarde gentiment et ça lui donne juste envie de lui jeter un sort. Il s'attend à ce qu'il lui offre un sorbet au citron ou une de ces confiseries moldus qu'il aime tant mais celui-ci lui répond juste par :

 _ **"Le temps guérit toute les blessures."**_

Non, ce n'est pas vrai, ça n'ira jamais mieux, ça ira bien quelques instants mais le souvenir sera toujours là, présents à vos côtés.


End file.
